


Amelia Watson

by frostedshadow



Series: Brothers [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A prequel to Worlds of Pain, Greg is just concerned, John Has a Daughter, John is a bit of a ghost, M/M, She is the best, and a sassy bitch, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedshadow/pseuds/frostedshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson was, well, a bit of a shell. But then, he finds out that he has a daughter. Suddenly, his grief doesn't matter anymore, only this precious life that he must protect</p><p>[You don't have to read the other fics in "Brothers" to get this one. Honest]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Congratulations, John, you are a father!

Chapter 1 

Four weeks since Sherlock had, well... died. Everyone thought that John had gone off his rocker, that he was moving on too fast. All he had done was clean up the apartment. Most of Sherlock’s things had been packed up, and, given to Mycroft. He had talked Mrs. Hudson into re decorating the apartment with new, brighter wall paper, and a partially renovated kitchen. The only worrying thing that John had done, the thing he had kept to himself was he had moved into Sherlock’s room and left it exactly the way he had found it. 

John idly puttered around their- no _his_ living room. He picked up a stray book, and gently, absentmindedly placed it on the mantle. His fingers ghost over the spot where Sherlock’s skull once sat, and John tries to think of a day when he hasn’t done this. When he hasn’t gone and checked the places that Sherlock used to fill. His skull, the violin, his books... Everything. 

“John?” Greg Lestrade tapped lightly on the apartment door, before he entered the apartment. He carried a bag with Chinese take out, and a drink tray, with two chai teas. 

“Good, Greg, and you?” John put on a fake smile, and invited his friend over to the small dinner table. He moved quickly, and pulled some plates from the cupboard, and set the small table. Greg gave John’s back a concerned frown, and then began to unpack the take out. 

“Honestly, Greg, I am fine. Well, as close to fine as I can be. I am figuring things out, working my way through. In fact, I applied for a job, at St. Bartholomew’s hospital. Time to work in the clinic, or perhaps teach.” John spouted off, before Greg had a chance to comment. 

“Well, thats, thats good. Gives you a chance to keep this place. Always good to keep busy when something like this happens. Absolutely a god thing.” Greg smiled at his friend. The pair sat down at John’s dinner table. 

“You are nervous. Why are you nervous?” John asked, an eyebrow quirked. He knew Greg well, but sometimes the main could be just plain infuriating. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, John. We are all very concerned for you, down at the yard.” Greg started. John sighed heavily, and put his fork down. 

“What do your colleagues want now.” John all but groaned. Of all the officers at Scotland Yard, Greg was the only one that John could stand for any period of time. 

“It’s just, and Mycroft agrees, we don’t think it is a good idea for you to be here alone. So, I talked to Mrs. Hudson. I am going to help her renovate the basement apartment, in exchange for a cheaper rate.” Greg spoke in a rush. John just sat back in his chair, and stared at his friend. 

“You want to live in the basement apartment to keep a better eye on me? So I won’t be alone?” John sounded completely floored. Inwardly, Greg sighed in relief. It bothered him, that John sounded so relieved, that the other man was so lonely. But, the bigger part of him was just glad that John wasn’t putting up a fight over this. 

“So, you aren’t going to move into the spare room? That’s a relief.” John grumbled. He sighed again, then began to dish up his lunch. Greg observed his tired friend for a moment, then began to do the same. The pair began to eat in silence. 

“Does this mean that you will be expecting some help?” John asked very suddenly. The suddenness of it startled a laugh from Greg, and almost had him spitting food across the table. 

“I thought that was a given.” Greg joked. The pair grinned at each other across the table. John opened his mouth to reply, only to have Mrs. Hudson call up the stairs. 

“John theres a woman at the door for you, dear!” Mrs. Hudson’s voice drifted up the stairs. John huffed slightly, and left Greg with a “Be right back.” before he disappeared down the stairs. 

“Hello.” John called, as he reached the bottom step. He smiled at the woman at the door, and his mind registered that this woman was familiar in someway. 

“Doctor John Watson?” Her voice was soft, like her facial features. Something about her was just so familiar, and John hoped that this was not one of his ex girlfriends from long ago. 

“Um yes, and I don’t think I know you?” John trailed off. 

“I doubt it. I am Jenny, Jenny Brown. Doctor Alison Brown’s sister.” Jenny looked right into John’s eyes. John was positively floored. 

“Um, hello Jenny. And, ah, how is Ally? God, I haven’t heard from her in years.” John was shocked. Alison had been a fling, that would have been more, if she had stayed. 

“She died seven months ago. But that is not why I am here. My husband and I are leaving for America, and, well.” Jenny sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. “Amelia, come here love.” Jenny turned away from John, and beckoned behind herself. John didn’t watch, too caught up in the loss of someone he hadn’t seen in six years. 

“Doctor Watson, this is your daughter, Amelia Watson.” Jenny introduced. Her voice shocked John back to the present, and the little girl before him. 

“Oh! Um, perhaps you should come inside.” John smiled at the little girl, and ushered them inside. He followed the pair up the stairs, and observed the girl. She had bright blue eyes, and long, straight ashy blonde hair. Her posture was good, and her stature reminded him of Harry when she was a child. The little girl met his eyes, then quickly looked down, her fingers worrying the edge of her pink frock. 

“Greg, this is Jenny, and Amelia.” John made his introductions. “Would you like tea?” 

“No, thanks.” Jenny led Amelia to the couch, and sat down. “Please, don’t interrupt your meal on account of us.” 

“No, I can eat later. We should discuss this now.” John picked up his mug of chai, and motioned for Greg to follow him into the living room. “Greg is a Detective Inspector with Scotland Yard. And, while I trust that what you say is true, Jenny, I would still like a bit more to go off. And, a paternity test.” 

“Actually, we already did one. We, well, found Greg, and had him order the tests. Sorry, we just wanted to be sure. And, well, my husband and I would take her with us to America, but we cannot. Alison had expressed some interest in involving you with Amelia, but, well, she never had the chance.” Jenny sighed. Amelia leaned into her aunt slightly, eyes downcast. 

“Wait, hold on. You went to Greg? When?” John nearly chocked on his tea at that tidbit of information. Greg, at least, had the decency to look sheepish. 

“Well, I didn’t know you had a kid, and it seemed harmless.” Greg replied with a bright grin, his eyes full of mischief. In all honesty, Greg had agreed, because maybe Amelia would be his daughter, and maybe she would bring him out of his grief. 

“Mommy met my Father at the end of her last tour. They fell in love, but then Mommy had to come home. She couldn’t get a hold of Father, because he kept going back.” Amelia’s little voice pipped up, before John could snark back at his friend. “I want to try living with Father.” 

“Well, of course. Amelia, you are very much welcome to stay with me.” John smiled reassuringly at the child. “So, you are five, then?” 

“Yes! I get to start grade one this year.” Amelia smiled happily. Once more, John was reminded of his sister in her childhood years. 

“Well, I have all her things. My husband and I are set to move in a few days.” Jenny sighed. John turned to Greg, and raised an eyebrow. 

“Sounds like it should be fine, so long as Amelia and John don’t have any concerns” Greg shrugged his shoulders. 

“What do you think Amelia? Do you really want to live with me?” John asked the child. He refrained from what most adults did, when dealing with children. As far as he was concerned, children were intelligent, and should be spoken to as if they had a brain. 

“Yes, please. If you don’t mind” Amelia replied quietly. 

“Don’t be silly, Amelia! Of course he won’t mind, he’s your father.” Jenny groused. Greg raised an eyebrow a fraction, and saw evidence of an unhappy home between the two. 

“I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, Amelia, ever. Of course you are welcome in my home.” John replied. He completely ignored Jenny, instead focused on Amelia. At Jenny’s words, the girl had shrunk into herself. Now, with John’s comments, she looked up, and smiled nervously. 

“Really?” Amelia asked hopefully. “Because I would like to stay here, it looks really nice.” 

“Yes, we can have so much fun.” John smiled brightly at the child. 

“Well, thats settled then. I will just finish getting Amelia’s things, then be off.” Jenny smiled sharply at John, then disappeared down the stairs. 

“Alrighty, then. Are you hungry, Amelia?” John asked suddenly. The way Jenny was acting, was making him nervous. He didn’t like the way she couldn’t wait to get out of Amelia’s presence. Or, how Amelia seemed uncomfortable around the older woman. 

“Yes, please.” Amelia all but whispered. 

“Come on, then, love. Gregory here bought enough for all of us.” John held out his hand for Amelia to take. She hesitantly reached out, then wove her fingers through his, and followed him quietly to the table. 

“There you are.” Jenny dropped a large box, and a suitcase in the middle of the room. “It was good to see you again. There are a few of Amelia’s things that will be put in the mail. Good bye, Amelia, be good.” Jenny gave Amelia a quick hug, shook John’s hand, then disappeared down the stairs. 

“That was odd.” Greg whispered to John, before he went to the kitchen for another place setting. 

“So, Amelia, there are two rooms. One right over there, and one upstairs. Which would you rather?” John smiled encouragingly at the little girl. He honestly had no idea how to act around children, but he was going to have to learn. 

“Which one is yours?” Amelia asked quietly, staring at her plate. 

“The one in the main area. But, I don’t mind moving upstairs if you would rather.” John felt like his cheeks were going to split, from all the smiling he was doing. 

“No, the other is fine.” Amelia quipped quickly. 

“Well, thats settled then. How about we go to the park tomorrow? You know, explore? I bet I could get Mycroft to come along.” Greg set a plate in front of Amelia, and a small glass of milk. 

“Who’s Mycroft?” Amelia asked softly. 

“A very good friend of ours. He’s very nice.” John supplied weakly. His heart constricted slightly at the mention of his dead friend’s older brother. John dished some fried rice, and sweet and sour pork onto Amelia’s plate. 

“And some broccoli?” Amelia pointed at a container, a hopeful look on her face. 

“How lucky, John. Most kids don’t like anything thats green.” Greg chuckled softly, and John smiled slightly in reply. Both men froze in horror, when Amelia started to tear up. 

“Amelia love? Whats wrong?” John asked quickly. He stood, and rushed to his daughter’s side. Later, he would ask himself were these protective instincts came from. 

“Did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to. I am sorry!” Amelia almost wailed, her face pale. 

“No, Amelia. You didn’t do anything wrong. I am very glad that you want to eat your vegetables. It’s okay.” John wrapped his arms around the trembling girl, and drew her close. “You are safe here, love, don’t worry. I’m not mad.” John gently rubbed her back. Slowly, her shaking calmed down, and she went limp against him. 

“Sorry.” Amelia mumbled into John’s shoulder. 

“Don’t be. Do you want to go and have a lie down? Or would you like to eat first?” John asked her softly. His eyes met Greg’s over her head, and saw his own worry reflected there. 

“I’m hungry, if thats okay.” Amelia whispered, her eyes downcast. 

“Of course its okay, love. It is just fine. You are allowed to be hungry. Here.” John helped Amelia sit back up at the table. Then, he scooped a generous serving of broccoli onto her plate. Both Greg and John watched her eat in silence, while they ate their own meal. After, the two men helped Amelia take her meager belongings upstairs to her new room. Greg knew that this room was John’s old room, but for the sake of Amelia, he didn’t mention it. They left the little girl alone, with the promise of some furniture, and so she could put her few books on the desk, and arrange her animals to her liking. 

“John, I think she was abused.” Greg commented, as soon as they were in the kitchen. The pair moved around, almost as a unit. 

“Really? What was your first clue.” John’s hands shook, such was his anger. He couldn’t be completely sure, but Amelia’s actions told him her life hadn’t been easy. 

“There is no need to be snippy. You shall just have to give her a good life. Teach her that it’s okay to speak out.” Greg replied easily. Perhaps helping Amelia adjust would be what John needed. Perhaps, together, they could fix each other. 

“Thanks for everything, Greg. I guess we shall see you at the park tomorrow.” John shook the other man’s hand, then led him to the door. 

“Of course. Until tomorrow, then.” Greg left the small apartment, and John had to make himself not panic. What on earth was he doing with a child? He was so lost, so broken, how was he supposed to take care of someone so young, so obviously fragile? 

“Um, Dr. Watson, where is the bathroom?” Amelia suddenly appeared, still looking nervous. 

“Over here, Amelia. Please, feel free to call me Father, Dad, whatever feels comfortable.” John smiled at her, and led her to the bathroom. Amelia flashed him a quick, fleeting smile, then disappeared into the bathroom. John stared at the door, then quietly paced around the room, still not entirely sure of what to do. Well, he could start with a story, if nothing else. This was not going to be easy, but then, when was anything worth having easy?


	2. Four bad days and one okay one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets a couple of unexpected phone calls, a break in occurs, and Amelia gets the best room ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is the end of the conversation that the other people in the room cannot hear.

Chapter 2 

This was definitely not John’s best week. Monday started with Amelia being upset because Greg couldn’t take them to the park. Amelia told it was due to the rain, reality, however was that Greg had forgotten it was Monday, and had a big case. So, John bundled his daughter up, and the pair went to St. Bart’s to accept the teaching job. His only condition was that, when school started next month, he be able to take Amelia to and from school. After that was taken care of, the pair went to the nearest hardware store. Thirty minutes of debate later, and it was decided that three of the walls in Amelia’s new room would be pink, and the fourth white chalkboard paint. Their final errand was to order Amelia’s bedroom furniture. In fact, by the time they got home, with just enough time to make dinner, John was feeling like the week was going to be a good one. Then, well, as all good things do, it ended with a phone call. 

“Hello?” John answered the phone absentmindedly. He cradled it between his shoulder and head, and poured the mac and cheese noodles back into the pot. Standing on a chair at the counter, Amelia was shredding lettuce for their salad. 

_“What’s this I hear about there being another Barton?”_ The voice of William, John’s little brother, greeted John. John yelped, and nearly dropped the phone in the pot of noodles. 

“How on earth could you have heard already?” John hissed, with more venom than strictly necessary, into the phone. Gently, he patted Amelia’s shoulder, in some attempt to soothe the startled girl. 

_“Good news travels fast. Also, as chief analyst of IMF, nothing is secret from me.”_ William replied smugly. 

“So, James somehow found out, and told you.” John could have face palmed. Of course James would know, he made it his business, as the eldest, to look after everyone. Even John, whom the twins considered to be a father figure. 

_“How do you always know?”_ William’s voice instantly changed from in control adult, to that of a child. John sighed, and settled the phone back on his shoulder. 

“Because I am your brother, and because there are two of you. I don’t care how many times you two say you don’t share a brain, you act very much alike.” 

_“One brain, two people, is not possible.”_ William’s voice snarked through the phone. On his end, John savored a grin. Amelia, encouraged by the grin, basically skipped off to set the table. 

“Settle down, Will, I am well aware that you are two different people. It doesn’t change, however, the fact that when you grew up, you were attached at the hip. Its that kind of thing that leads to you being able to switch places.” John amended softly. 

_“You are a sneaky bastard, you know that right?”_ Despite his comment, William’s voice was warm with affection. 

“I thought that was you and Clint. And, I am sure I don’t know what you mean.” John smiled at the phone, then covered the speaker. “Amelia, love, go ahead and eat. I won’t be long.” 

_“You are doing it again. Whenever you don’t want to discuss something, you distract the other person as much as possible. Whatever your last name, you are most definitely a Barton.”_ William chuckled into the phone. 

“This really isn’t a good times. And, of course, I have been a Barton for longer than you have been alive.” John grumbled facetiously back. He decided that now was not the right time to answer Amelia’s confused face. 

_“I don’t care if it’s a good time, I want to hear about my niece! Honestly, John, you are the Barton family’s only hope for our genes to continue.”_ William basically whined back. Despite the childish tone to it, John heard the truth in William’s statement. 

“I need a few weeks with her. You guys are just going to have to stay away long enough that I can properly settle Amelia. Believe it or not, this is a bit of a shock. Better for her to get used to being my daughter before you lot come charging into her life. I promise, though, that as soon as we are settled, you will all be invited over. In fact, Amelia will definitely be coming to the family Christmas.” John explained 

_“I guess that sounds acceptable.”_ William mused. 

“Of course it’s bloody well acceptable!” John whisper snapped into the phone. Sometimes, it got on his nerves how frustrating his little brothers could be. 

_“Wow, John, swearing around children. That’s a new low, and not something I expected from you. James, maybe, Clint definitely.”_ William teased. 

“Don’t you have things to do? People to analyze?” John let his smile show in his voice, and was rewarded with laughter from William. 

_“Maybe. I guess I should let you go. Love you, John. Miss you, too.”_ William spoke the normal words, the words they always used when ending a phone conversation. 

“Love you, and miss you too little brother. Be safe.” John answered, and hung up. 

“Dad? Who was that?” Amelia asked, her voice soft, gentle and uncertain. Internally, John was leaping for joy; his daughter had barely known him for a day, but she had called him dad. 

“I have a very big secret to tell you Amelia, a secret that you cannot tell anybody. Do you think you can keep it for me?” John went, and sat across the table form her. He didn’t continue speaking until she nodded. “I have three brothers, but we all have different last names because we were all adopted. You can’t tell anybody about them, because they work very dangerous jobs.” 

“Will I get to meet them?” Amelia asked, her eyes wide. 

“Well, that was one of the twins, William. Clint, that’s William’s twin, will probably call in a few days. James, he is the oldest of us, he will probably show up at some point. You will meet all of them, though, at Christmas time. It’s the only time we can all get together.” John kept his voice level, and smooth. 

“Oh. Are they nice?” Amelia smiled at him, hopeful. 

“When they want to be. Since you are the only child in the family, they will spoil you endlessly.” John smiled at her, and Amelia giggled. 

“Can I meet them all tomorrow?” She joked, and John let out a laugh. Yes, Amelia was definitely his child. 

“Come one, love, lets finish eating, then watch some telly before bed.” John and Amelia beamed at each other, then settled themselves down to finish their food. 

Tuesday was going to be a good day. Yes, it definitely was. Maybe, if John repeated it enough times, it would be true. The call with William the night before had firmly cemented in John’s mind that both of his other brothers would either drop in, or call. The when, however, was the worrying part. He also wasn’t sure how Amelia would handle it. So, John got up early, and made pancakes for breakfast. When he heard no noise from Amelia’s room, he ran up the stairs, and tapped lightly on the door, before he opened it. Amelia was in the process of pulling a shirt on, the bruises just visible on her torso. Rage filled John in hot, fresh waves. 

“Amelia? What was that?” John surged forward, and leant in front of her. He did not touch her, but stared into her wide, frightened eyes. 

“Nothing.” Amelia whispered, her eyes downcast. 

“Amelia, there are bruises on your body. What. Happened?” John kept his voice almost silent, and did everything he could to contain the rage. Who in their right mind would hurt a child? 

“I was a bad girl. I didn’t listen.” Amelia finally whispered. John reached forward, and pulled Amelia into a tight, hard hug. 

“Amelia, no child, ever, deserves to be hurt. You did not deserve whatever happened merely because you were bad. I promise, even if you don’t listen, to never hit you.” John whispered into her hair. Amelia, now stiff, slowly went limp in John’s arms. He softly rocked the little girl back and forth. 

“Amelia, love, I need to go and see Greg, is that okay? I need to talk with him.” John suggested, when he pulled away. 

“You’re not mad?” Amelia whispered instead. John stood, and held her hand. 

“Of course not, love. Come on, there are pancakes downstairs.” John took Amelia’s hand, and led her downstairs. Breakfast was silent, with only the scraping of fork and knife on the plates. John cleaned up quickly, sent Greg a text saying they were on their way, then left Amelia with Mrs. Hudson. He didn’t have to wait long outside before they were in a cab and racing towards Scotland Yard. 

“John Good to see you.” Greg met them at the door, and smiled at his friend. “To what do I own the pleasure?” When John didn’t immediately answer, Greg grew worried. “John? Whats wrong?” Greg quirked an eyebrow at his friend. 

“She was abused, Greg. I saw the bruises. Those bastards hurt her.” John hissed, his eyes flashing. 

“I look into it, they already left the country. In fact, they were on their way to the airport when she dropped Amelia off.” Greg barely kept the rage from his voice. 

“I wish I could kill them. I guess them leaving her life is the best I can hope for.” John huffed a sigh. 

“So, what are you doing today?” Greg asked, if only to break the silence. 

“Mrs. Hudson is looking after her, and I am going to put her room together.” John huffed a sigh. “If you are sure there is nothing you can do, I need to get going. I have a little girl paradise to assemble.” 

“I will call you, I promise. Good luck John.” Greg shook John’s hand, and called the man a cab. Five hours later, John was covered in paint, and holding a bruised hand. The bed was half built, but there was no way Amelia would be able to sleep her room that night. Which only added to John’s displeasure with the world. 

Wednesday 

John was gathering dirty clothes from Amelia’s room when he heard her scream. He dropped them and raced down the stairs, crashing into the walls as he went. The scene that greeted him would have made him laugh if Amelia wasn’t scared. James Bond, John’s older brother, was standing in the middle of the living room, staring at Amelia. 

“Amelia love, this is my older brother, James. He isn’t going to hurt you.” John quickly reassured his daughter. He swept forward, and crouched down beside her. Amelia spun around, and wrapped her arms around John’s neck. 

“But he appeared out of nowhere!” Amelia basically sobbed into John’s neck. 

“I am so sorry, little one.” James crouched down as well. 

“Amelia, this is your uncle. He would do anything for you.” John whispered into her ear. 

“He doesn’t even know me.” Amelia stage whispered into John’s ear. 

“But you are part of my family now. And family is the most important thing ever. Which means that you are now very important in my life, whether I know you well or not.” James responded, before John could say anything. Slowly, Amelia turned around, and looked at James. He held out his hand, and, slowly Amelia placed her small one in his large one. 

“Perhaps we could become acquainted with one another? Would you like to do a puzzle together?” James suggested softly. 

“That would be good. I can make lunch then.” John smiled encouragingly to Amelia, then stood and entered the kitchen. Every now and then he would glance over to where Amelia and James had a princess puzzle spread out on the floor. In no time at all, James had Amelia giggling away. 

“So, after lunch, James would you mind helping me finish with Amelia’s room?” John brought a tray into the room. It held a plate with sandwiches, a glass of milk and two mugs of tea. 

“Having some building troubles John?” James teased softly. 

“Of course not. If you continue to think that, I might have to accidentally spill your tea on you.” John informed James very seriously. Amelia giggled happily, and snagged a sandwich. 

“It would be nice to sleep in my own room tonight.” She commented softly. 

“Ah, there is my little mouse! With uncle James around, you will definitely be able to sleep in your own room tonight.” Amelia awarded James a bright, cheek splitting grin, and a soft laugh. John leant back against the couch, and enjoyed the moment of his daughter’s happiness. 

Thursday 

_“John! Why am I the last to know everything?”_ Clint, the last of John’s brothers, whined through the phone. 

“I feel like this has something to do with your inability to keep up with anything unless one of us informs you.” John snapped rather nastily into his phone. It had been a long week, that wasn’t even over yet, and John really did not have the patience to deal with his brother. 

_“Wow, someone needs to get laid.”_ Clint whistled, and John could hear the smirk on his little brother’s face. 

“Someone needs to be less crass.” John knew he was being unfair. He knew that his terrible mood had nothing to do with Clint, but, well, his little brother brought the worst out in everyone. 

_“But being prim and proper is so boring!”_ Clint teased, completely unfazed. He had been aware that John would most likely react this way when he phoned. Both William and James had spent the past handful of days trying to convince him that phoning John was not the best idea. But, as usual, Clint had done what he wanted. 

“I never said anything- oh, never mind! Is there a point to this?” John was ready to throw his phone against a wall. His only saving grace at the moment was that Clint liked to call late at night. Which meant that, this time, Amelia was in bed. Her newly assembled bed, with her few stuffed animals crowed around her. 

_“Well, I want to hear all about the baby Barton too! Is it true that James got to meet her first? No fair!”_ Despite the whine, Clint kept his voice good natured, with just a hint of laughter. 

“Its not my fault that we live on the same continent. Look, Clint, I love you but this has really not been my week. Can we talk another time? And, you get to meet her at Christmas!” 

_“But Christmas is ages away!”_

“It is going to take the exact amount of time to reach Christmas now as it did this time last year.” John sounded completely exasperated. In Clint’s mind, John was throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

_“Yeah, but now I have something to looks forwards to, besides presents!”_ The enthusiasm in Clint’s voice made John wince. 

“What does that mean? Are your brothers not good enough for you?” John griped back. 

_“You guys are fine and everything, but you aren’t new. I know who you guys are. I want to meet my niece!”_ Clint’s voice basically bounced over the phone. Suddenly, John realized something very important. 

“No.” He commanded his brother. 

_“What, John?”_ Clint’s voice sounded all to innocent for John’s liking. 

“I forbid it.” John replied. He was not buying the innocence. 

_I can’t say I know what you mean.”_ Clint replied, fake hurt in his voice. 

“I absolutely, with complete certainty forbid you to teach my daughter how to fire a bow. Or a gun. Or kill anybody in any way possible. Understood?” John snapped into the phone. 

_“John! You are no fun!”_ Clint whined. 

“Do you understand me?” John hissed back. 

_“But John, what if someone kidnaps her? She needs to know how to protect herself!”_ Clint tried to justify himself. 

“Do. You. Understand. Me.” John bite out. His breathing was fast, and harsh, and it took all of his willpower not to hang up on Clint. 

_“John-”_ Clint started to say, but John cut him off. 

“If you teach her, then I will tell Phil about everything you ever did as a child. Including the things that William did posed as you.” John threatened. 

_“Fine, I won’t teach her anything.”_ Clint sighed. He knew that John wouldn’t actually tell Phil. He only gave in, because, well, he could hear the panic in John’s voice. 

“Daddy?” Amelia’s voice was soft and scared 

“Why are you out of bed, love?” John covered the receiver, and turned to his daughter. 

“I had a bad dream. Can I sit out here with you?” Amelia’s voice is small. John scoops her up into his arms, and settles them both on the couch. 

“Sorry, Clint, we are going to have to talk later. Love you.” John informed his brother. 

_“Love you too big brother.”_

“Amelia, that was another of my brothers. Now, what’s wrong?” John quickly explained. 

“I had a dream that auntie Jenny came back to take me away forever!” Amelia sobbed into John’s chest. 

“Never, love. I am never letting you go.” John whispered into her hair. He rocked her back and forth until her sobbing receded, then until she fell asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, John carefully carried her back to her room. 

Friday 

“Hey, Amelia, who’s that?” John asked, and pointed. 

“Hello Mr. Greg!” Amelia beamed and waved at Greg. She looked quizzically from her father to the tall, strange man beside Greg. 

“This is Mycroft Holmes, a very good friend of mine.” John introduced the two. 

“Miss Watson, it is lovely to meet you.” Mycroft gravelly greeted the little girl. 

“Oy, Mycroft, no need to be so stiff.” Greg playfully elbowed Mycroft in the ribs, and Amelia giggled at Mycroft’s affronted look. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Mycroft.” Amelia replied, once her giggling had abated. 

“Would you like an ice cream?” Greg asked, and Amelia immediately nodded. “Come along, then, I think your Dad and Mycroft need to speak.” 

“If you want, I can make them disappear.” Mycroft proposed, once his lover and John’s girl were out of ear shot. 

“So long as they are not in London, I don’t care. Just, keep them away from her. Keep her safe, Mycroft.” John replied stonily. Mycroft turned his gaze on John. In five seconds, he saw how much better John was, with Amelia in his life. How one little girl could keep the sadness of losing Sherlock at bay. With this knowledge, Mycroft knew he had to protect Amelia. 

“Of course John, it will be as if she were my own niece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this evil? I mean, some of the content was heavy, but I think that this is the biggest chapter I have EVER written for fanfiction. Period. Anyways, more to come, and I hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Christmas at Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is officially introduced to all of the Bartons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you who have been following the other stories, Phil's first Christmas with this lot was a few years before... I will post it, eventually, I promise!

Chapter 3 

John and Amelia fell into a routine that was comfortable for both of them. When school started, a month after Amelia came to live with John, he walked her to school in the morning. Then, Mycroft would send a car to pick her up, and she would be dropped off at the flat. Mrs. Hudson would then spend the afternoon looking after Amelia, whether it was her teaching the little girl to knit and sew, helping her with her reading, or simply watching the telly. Fridays, however, where John’s day. The day he got to mark all morning, then spend the afternoon with Amelia. The pair got along quite well, and always seemed to be having fun when John got home from the hospital. 

Despite all of this, despite how well he and Amelia got along together, John was not quite ready to introduce his daughter to his brothers. Which was a problem, seeing as Christmas was one week away. It wasn’t that John didn’t trust his brothers with Amelia, he just wasn’t ready. She had been in his life for over four months, but sometimes John still felt like he would wake up one day, to find Sherlock in the kitchen, with no sign of Amelia anywhere. He had come to decide that this feeling was, currently, the worst nightmare he could have. Honestly, though, he knew that this was probably one of the better nightmares a parent could have. 

“Daddy, when are we going to leave?” Amelia’s voice was soft and sweet, and it cut through John’s thoughts. 

“Of course, love. Let’s just grab the cases.” John smiled at her, and swept her, laughing, into his arms. Greg and Mycroft chuckled at the pair, and grabbed the suitcases for John. 

“Are Uncle Mycroft and Uncle Greg coming?” Amelia asked the men over John’s shoulder. 

“Unfortunately, sweetheart, we both have to stay here.” Greg tried to sound apologetic, but John could hear the laughter in his voice. Amelia instantly deflated, and snuggled her face into John’s neck. Greg knew, through stories from John, exactly how this Christmas was going to play out. And, not that Greg was ever going to tell John, but Mycroft had shown CCTV of the one year they had had Christmas at John’s. 

“I have to keep an eye on the country, love. But when you get back, we can have a big Christmas dinner together, and open presents. Alright?” Mycroft smiled softly at the little girl, who instantly perked up. 

“Really? That sounds like lots of fun! Did you hear that, Daddy, we get to have two Christmases!” Amelia chirped. John winced slightly, because Amelia’s voice was high and right in his ear. 

“That sounds wonderful darling. Absolutely the best.” John kissed Amelia’s cheek, and the girl squealed with laughter. 

“Oh dear, John, do drive safely!” Mrs. Hudson met them in the hallway. She fussed with John’s collar, and gave Amelia a peck on the cheek. 

“We will be fine Mrs. Hudson. Have a great Christmas.” John smiled at her, and whisked Amelia out the door. Greg and Mycroft trailed after him, suitcases banging against the walls. 

“Mind the walls you two!” Mrs. Hudson’s voice followed them outside the building. 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to drive you to the rental shop?” Greg queried. 

“No, we are quite alright-” John started to say, but Mycroft cut in. 

“Oh, you wanted to take a cab to the rental shop? I must have heard Gregory wrong. So sorry, John.” Mycroft’s voice portrayed a smile, yet his face remained poker straight. 

“Of course you did. Well the car is appreciated.” John sighed, and watched as Greg and Mycroft set the suitcases in the trunk of Mycroft’s car. Then, he settled Amelia in her seat, and turned to the pair. “Thank you, both, for everything. Have a great Christmas.” John hugged them both, then joined Amelia in the car. Twenty minutes later, Amelia’s car seat was transferred into the back of John’s rental car, and the suitcases were stowed in the trunk. John settled himself behind the wheel, and adjusted the rearview mirror. He met Amelia’s eyes, and they smiled at each other. 

“Ready to meet your uncles, love?” John asked the redundant question as he pulled the car out of the lot. 

“Yay!” Amelia clapped her hands, and wiggled in her seat. 

“Now, it’s going to be a long drive, so don’t forget that there are some books in the bag beside you. And, of course, we can play car games.” John explained. 

~~~[However many hours it takes to get from John’s flat to Skyfall manor in Scotland]~~~ 

John pulled into the drive way of Skyfall manor, James’ adopted home. The tires crunched on the gravel, but neither the sound nor the slower pace woke Amelia up. Finally, he parked his car beside James’, and popped the trunk. John hurriedly set the suitcases on the doorstep, rang the bell, then went back for Amelia. He pulled her from the car, and gently set her head against his shoulder. 

“John? You there?” James’ voice wafted out over the yard. 

“As if you didn’t know I was here already. Shh. Amelia fell asleep an hour ago.” John met his brother at the door. They shared an awkward, one armed hug around the little girl, then John slipped inside. James piled the three suitcases in after them. 

“JOHN!” Clint basically yelled at his brother. He bounced down the stairs, but stopped when he was met with glowers from his two older brothers. 

“Amelia is sleeping.” James’ voice was soft, yet full of an unvoiced reprimand. 

“Are we there yet?” Amelia’s voice was clouded with sleep, and she snuggled her face further into John’s neck. 

“Actually, we are my dear. Do you remember your Uncle James?” John swung them around, so that when Amelia looked, she could see James. 

“Yeah. Hi, Uncle James.” Amelia lifted her head enough so that she could see James. She weakly waved at James, then snuggled her head back against him. 

“Well, I think you can meet everyone else in the morning. It’s been a long day. The regular rooms, James?” As John spoke, Phil came to stand behind Clint at the bannister, and watch the oldest Bartons. William padded out onto the landing, his bare feet making no noise on the carpet. All three of them watched as John crossed the floor, James behind him. 

“Oh, the largest suitcase has presents, so that can stay down here.” John called back over his shoulder. James grunted, and left that case downstairs, then followed John up the stairs with his and Amelia’s cases. The three on the landing watched, eyes transfixed, as John ascended the stairs. This was their first, in the flesh, glance of Amelia. John disappeared into the room closest to his, and settled Amelia into the bed. 

“Good night sweetheart. I will be in the room next door, if you wake up before me.” John whispered to her, as he tucked her in. He kissed her forehead, then slipped from the room. 

“Clint, William.” John stepped into the twin’s arms, and allowed himself to tangled in them. He gave each of them a kiss on the cheek in quick order, despite Clint’s squirming. When John was released, he stepped forward, and shook Phil’s hand. 

“Sorry about your loss, but congratulations on Amelia. She seems adorable.” Phil commented warmly, and John chuckled. 

“Yeah, she’s a sweetheart. She has Mycroft and Greg wrapped around her pinky finger.” John chuckled. James and William shared a look at John’s avoidance of any mention of Sherlock. 

“Anyways, you can all meet her tomorrow. Its been a long day of travel, and I am very tired. Good night everyone.” John bade them all good night, then grabbed his case, and entered his room. He rushed through the adjoined bathroom, and five minutes later he reentered his room to William sitting on the bed. Sweet, intelligent, smart ass William. 

“Look, I may not understand what your relationship with Sherlock was, but I am sorry. I know it hurts, and that nothing helps, but time. Well, I am sure Amelia is helping ease the pain but... John, I am here. No matter what, big brother, I am here.” William stood, and pulled John into a tight, hard hug. He held John for a moment longer the necessary, lightly brushed a kiss against his brother’s forehead, then left the room as silently as he had entered. 

“I know William, I know.” John whispered at the closed door. He collapsed onto his bed, and snuggled under the covers, and into sleep. 

~~~ 

“Come on, Amelia.” John coaxed softly. They shared a bathroom, and Amelia had locked herself inside of it. “They are going to love. Actually, they already love you, they just can’t wait to meet you love. Come on, theres nothing you can do that will make them not love you.” 

“How can you know that? What if they hate me?” Amelia whimpered through the door. 

“Because you are my daughter, and they are my brothers, your uncles.” John replied simply. Amelia was silent, and no sound came from within the bathroom. Finally, Amelia appeared. She was wearing jeans, and a soft pink sweater. 

“Thats my girl. Shall we?” John lead Amelia by the hand, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The chatter of four other people fell silent, and swiveled to look at the pair of Watsons. 

“Good morning Amelia! Do you want some waffles?” James strode forward, and swept his niece up into his arms. Once she was there, he pressed a swift kiss to her forehead, and cuddled her close. Amelia giggled, and tucked her head under James’ chin. 

“Yes please, Uncle James.” Amelia replied, a shy smile on her face. 

“Why does he get to be uncle? I am John’s brother too!” Clint whined from his spot between Phil and William, who were all leaning against the island. William swatted the man on the back of his head. 

“She doesn’t know us yet, calm down.” William play growled at his twin. Amelia turned her wide eyes on him. 

“Amelia, those hooligans that look alike? Yeah, those are the twins. The one on the far side is William. The one in the middle is Clint, and that other man is Clint’s... partner, Phil.” James pointed to each man in introduction. He adjusted his hold on her, so her front was no longer pressed to his. He moved forward, so Amelia could see them better. 

“Good morning.” Amelia mumbled, and then she promptly tried to hide her face in James’ shirt. 

“None of that, darling. There are your uncles, all three of them. Say a proper hello.” James chastised softly. Phil levered himself forward, and held out his hand. 

“Hello, Amelia, I am Phil. You can call me Uncle Phil, if you want.” Phil smiled kindly at the child. 

“But we aren’t related.” Amelia’s voice was small and confused. 

“You aren’t related to Greg or Mycroft, but that doesn’t stop you.” John interjected. He had decided, when James had picked Amelia up, to let his older brother do the introductions. Instead he started on the fruit. 

“Sorry, Dad. Hello Uncle Phil.” Amelia gently took Phil’s hand, and shook it. Both men stared at her small hand is his larger one. Then Phil realized that, while John hadn’t completely scolded Amelia, she had responded as if he had. Which was... interesting. And definitely something to think about at a later date. 

“Well, I’m your Uncle Clint, and I am related to you.” Clint elbowed his way past Phil, and gave Amelia a wide grin. “This ugly knuckle head is your Uncle William.” Of course, Clint had dragged William with him. 

“But he looks the same as you.” Amelia giggled. 

“What? He does? Hey, don’t call me ugly!” Clint winked at Amelia, then chastised William. William rolled his eyes, and shrugged out of Clint’s grip. 

“See what I have had to put up with, John?” He grumbled quietly, at his brother. He flashed Amelia a quick smile, then jabbed Clint in the side. Amelia laughed harder, her hands gripping James’ arm. 

“What you have to put up with? I haven’t seen you lot in ages, but oh no, a pretty girl turns up, and it’s goodbye John.” John groused, a smile on his face. His back was to his brothers, and despite their relation, James was the only one to pick up on the fact that his brother was being sarcastic. 

“Sorry, John. Good morning!” Clint bounded over to his brother, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man from behind. William sighed, then joined his twin. Between them, they squished John until he laughed at them, and demanded to be let go. 

“When are we having waffles?” Amelia suddenly pipped, turning interest back to her. 

“OH! Fu-damn it!” James cut himself off mid swear, deposited Amelia into Phil’s arms, and turned around. He sped over to the waffle irons, and pulled the pastry out just before it started to burn. He tossed it from hand to hand, as he sped towards another counter that held a plate of already made waffles. Phil hurriedly set Amelia down, not wishing to make her uncomfortable. 

“Amelia, please take the strawberries to the table.” John held out a bowl of strawberries to his daughter. While she was busy with the berries, John glared at his older brother, silently informing the older man of his displeasure of the almost swear. James turned wide, bright blue eyes on his brother, and silently begged for forgiveness. John gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, the silent signal that all was forgotten, so long as it didn’t happen again. 

“So, what do we want to do today?” Phil’s voice cut through the silence. John’s head snapped in Phil’s direction, suddenly weary about the apparent silence. Clint and William in the same area for any amount of time was never a good thing, no matter the fact that William was no longer a field agent. To John’s growing unease, neither of the twins were within eyesight. He rolled his shoulders, and turned back to the fruit. The oranges had already been done, and there was a bowl of raspberries and blueberries already on the table. So, John hurriedly sliced up banana. With that done, he went to join Amelia and Phil at the table. As he spun around, he saw everything happen, in what felt like slow motion. James was holding a small pink plate for Amelia, and was in the process of using a fork to pull one of the newly cooked waffles onto her plate. Clint dropped from the ceiling, behind James, at the same time as William popped around the corner. James calmly tossed Amelia’s plate at John, and prodded Clint, hard, with the fork. As one twin howled, James, still very calmly, deftly put William in a headlock. Clint surged forward to try and free his twin, except John stepped forward, and swept Clint’s feet out from underneath him. Clint fell face forward with a whoosh of air, and lay there as John stepped over him, Amelia’s plate, and bowl of banana slices in his hands. 

“Wow, Dad, that was so cool!” Amelia gasped, and applauded her father and uncles. 

“Yeah, well with this lot you really can’t let them get away with anything.” John set her plate in front of her, pressed a kiss to her forehead, then sat down beside her. James, Clint and William all shuffled over to the table, the twins almost sheepish. 

“You’d think that adults would be able to actually behave.” James commented offhandedly. He leaned forward, and skewered three waffles with his fork. 

“I behave!” William snapped, indignant. 

“Not when Clint is around. Then you revert back to your natural state: that of a five year old child.” John’s voice was dry with humor. He met James’ eyes, then took a quick drink of his tea to hide his smirk. 

“Shocking, Clint isn’t even trying to defend himself.” Phil remarked calmly. He smiled when Clint prodded him sharply. The pair shared a quick, love filled look, before they both turned back to their breakfast. Amelia watched them with interest. 

“Lets make snow forts today!” James announced suddenly, shocking everyone from their momentary silence. 

“Snow forts? Really, can we Daddy?” Amelia was very nearly bouncing in her seat, eyes bright. 

“You need to finish your breakfast first. I have some things to do, but I am sure you will have plenty of fun without me.” John fussed slightly with Amelia’s plate, concerned that she might not be eating enough. However, at his words Amelia dug into her meal with fervor. 

“Does she have clothes appropriate for snow?” William queried softly to John. John raised an eyebrow in mock question. 

“Forget snow clothes for a five year old girl over Christmas? William, you definitely need to spend more time around children.” John chastised jokingly. William’s cheeks colored slightly, and he turned back to his food, grumbling. 

“I am done, Daddy. Let’s go get ready!” Amelia tipped her plate so John could see that it was empty. 

“Just because it is Christmas break, doesn’t mean the rules are gone. We clean things up first, then we go and play.” John gently reminded his daughter. Instead of being put out, Amelia slipped from her chair, and obediently took her plate to the kitchen, before she returned to John. 

“Sorry, Daddy.” Amelia wrapped her arms around John’s middle, and pressed her face into his chest. 

“No harm done, love. Now, let me put my plate away, then we can get you ready to play with your Uncles.” John ignored the concerned looks from his brothers. He stood, and hurriedly got his daughter ready for a day in the snow. He had just tucked her scarf around her neck, and her ears under her toque. when James and the twins joined them in the foyer. 

“Have fun, but make sure you listen to Uncle James.” John kissed Amelia’s cheek, then sent his laughing daughter out the door with his brothers. He smiled fondly at them. Amelia was, truly, a gift. She had helped him put his life back together after Sherlock. Not forget the man, no John would never forget the man. But, she had helped him put together some semblance of a life, if only because he had to to be there for her. Now, she was giving the gift of childhood, of fun, to his brothers. She was giving them something that they had never really experienced as children themselves. John sighed, content that his family was happy, and went back to the kitchen. 

“Don’t want to play in the snow?” John questioned softly. Phil had his back to John, and was busy putting the leftover waffles away. John plugged the sink, started the water, and went to gather dishes so he could was them. 

“I have some work to do. Clint may get some actual time off, but I still have a mountain of paperwork to finish.” Phil did not jump, though he stiffened slightly when John had announced his presence. The pair moved about the kitchen in companionable silence. When breakfast was cleaned, both pulled out laptops, and settled themselves at the table. John, with his tea and lesson plans, Phil with his coffee and paperwork. Several hours later, the two men rose, and re entered the kitchen, to start on lunch. 

“What’s Amelia’s favorite meal?” Phil asked, as the pair of them stared into the fridge. 

“Grilled cheese and soup.” John replied. He reached forward, and pulled out a block of cheese. Phil puttered through the cupboards until he found canned soup. 

“John, can I ask you something serious without you punching me?” Phil’s voice was clear and strong. The question itself made John instantly worried. 

“Of course.” John replied smoothly. He kept his back to Phil, and continued to slice the cheese. 

“Was Amelia abused?” Phil’s voice was suddenly soft, but firm. John spun around, knife forgotten in his hand, his eyes hard. 

“I have never laid a hand on her, to harm her, if that is what you are asking. My ex’s sister and husband are to blame, I am sure. I saw the bruises, a few days after she came to live with me. But, those bastards are in the States, so there is nothing I can do. At the moment, anyways, I am fine to leave it be. Amelia needs a safe place, with lots of love. I don’t want to put her through the emotional turmoil of a court case. She’s been through enough already.” John’s voice was hard, and fast. Part of him knew that Phil had not accused him of abuse, but that did not make him any less defensive. Phil nodded softly, and was about to speak when they heard a slight scuffing sound. Both men turned to see the twins standing in the doorway, their faces hard. John sighed, and put his knife down. He hadn’t meant for his siblings to learn of Amelia’s life before she came to live with him. 

“Daddy? I hit Uncle Clint in the face with a snowball!” Amelia announced cheerfully. She skipped into the kitchen, with James trailing behind her. 

“You did? Wonderful. I am glad you had fun.” John swept Amelia into his arms, and gave her a quick squeeze. Amelia beamed at him, and twirled around the kitchen once he let her go. 

“And Uncle James and I made the best snow fort! We made it really strong, so we can play with it later.” Amelia informed the entire kitchen, her eyes bright. 

“Fantastic.” John replied, and he flashed her a quick smile. He turned back to the cheese, and Phil quietly directed the others to help with the soup and bread part. Amelia kept up her happy chatter, while the men moved around the kitchen, and made their lunch. All the time they worked, John kept silent. He knew that the twins would fill James in on what they had heard. He also knew that, eventually, his brothers would try to talk him out of his decision. John wanted them dead, those bastards who had dared to hurt his daughter; but, well, there was no way currently, that he could do anything about it. So, he would bide his time, and give Amelia the safe place she needed. 

~~~ 

They quickly fell into a routine. Amelia played games with her Uncles, and Phil and John did work during the day. After supper, they would all get together, and watch a movie or play a board game. By Christmas morning, Amelia was enthralled by her Uncles. They were just like her father, in that they made her feel safe. Christmas morning saw Amelia jumping on John. 

“Merry Christmas Daddy!” She cried excitedly. She stopped bouncing enough to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Merry Christmas, love. Just let me get my robe, then we can see about some breakfast.” John yawned, and stretched. He followed Amelia from his room, at a much slower pace. It was 7:30, and as far as John could see, no one else was awake. So, John puttered about the kitchen. 

“When do we get to open presents, Daddy?” Amelia asked, her voice wistful. 

“When everyone else gets up. How about, while we wait, we make muffins for breakfast? Hm?” John proposed quickly. It had not taken him long to figure out that Amelia liked to help bake. 

“Okay.” Amelia smiled happily, pleased with the compromise. The two worked quickly, and forty minutes later, the others stumbled into the kitchen to fresh, hot blueberry muffins. 

“Yum.” Clint snatched one up before anyone could stop him. Amelia giggled, then grabbed one as well. 

“Hey! Vultures, the lot of you.” John laughed at his brother, and piled the remaining muffins onto a plate. 

“Presents!” Amelia cheered, and she led the way into the living room. The tree was tall, and almost brushed the ceiling. Underneath it, were brightly wrapped packages. “Pretty.” Amelia breathed, eyes wide. 

“Sit down Amelia, we will bring the presents to you.” Phil ordered softly. John set the plate of muffins on the coffee table, then he took over one of the couches. Amelia quickly joined him, bouncing slightly. 

“Merry Christmas, Amelia.” William dropped three packages in her lap, then handed one to John, who chuckled. It really did not surprise him that his brothers had gone so overboard with Amelia, they had never before had a child to spoil. 

“Wow.” Amelia breathed. By the time she had opened all of her presents, John was ready to have a heart attack. He knew that his brothers would spoil her, he just hadn’t realized how much. Amelia had a toy tea set, several book sets, an elaborate art kit, several new puzzles, numerous stuffed animals, a portable DVD player, five movies, and several new sweaters. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Amelia cried, and she darted around the room, giving kisses to all of her Uncles. 

“Of course.” “Welcome to the family.” “Merry Christmas sweetheart.” Where the happy murmurs that followed her around the room. John continued to stare at the pile, still shocked. 

“Don’t worry, John, we will be able to fit everything in the trunk of that car you rented.” James’ voice was innocent, but John could hear the laughter in it. 

“Really, you didn’t need to spoil her so much.” John groaned, and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“I think we did. She is, after all, our only niece. Besides, she needs to know we love her. For a child, things equal love. Well, to a certain degree, but that is beside the point.” James informed his brother. 

“Yes, but Mycroft and Greg are going to spoil her as well when we get back, I just know.” 

“Stop your groaning. You and I both know that you can’t afford to spoil her. Please, let us bachelors do it for you.” James’ voice was empty of any criticism towards John’s financial state. John sighed, and finally followed his brothers into the kitchen. The me banged around, chatting happily while they made a proper breakfast. This was the first year in a long time that they had exchanged anything more than stockings. 

“Hey, John, when are you going back to London?” William called over the noise. 

“Two days. Greg and Mycroft want to spend some time with us, and the new semester starts right after the new year for me.” John explained. Immediately, Amelia’s lip stuck out. 

“But I don’t want to go yet!” Amelia cried. She flung herself at the nearest body, which just happened to be Clint. Clint swept her into his arms, and cuddled her close. 

“You know, sweetheart, this won’t be the last time we see each other. I can’t promise when, but I will be in London at one time or another.” Clint nuzzled her cheek. Amelia huffed a sigh, and buried her face in his neck. 

“Yes, love, my brothers are very good at dropping in whenever they feel like it.” John smiled at the picture the pair posed. 

“We might even try to make it for your birthday.” William supplied. John started; William was the one brother he did not expect to suggest that. 

“No promises, but I will definitely try.” James pitched in. 

“Yes, if I have to, I will make it a mission.” Phil announced. Amelia’s face emerged, and she beamed at them all. 

“This is the best Christmas ever.” She smiled at them all, and cuddled closer to Clint. 

“Of course it is, you got to meet me.” Clint replied smugly, and his brothers all chuckled. John leaned against the counter, content. His brothers had completely accepted his daughter, and she was comfortable with them. 

~~~ 

“Did it go well?” Greg asked softly over Amelia’s head. It was nearly midnight, and Amelia was cradled against John’s chest, sound asleep. 

“Better than I expected. They loved her.” John replied, relief clear in his voice. 

“Of course they did. Get her to bed, I will empty the trunk.” Greg chuckled softly at them, and showed them into the house. John only made up to their flat, then he pulled her into the room, and collapsed on the bed. He quickly stripped Amelia of her shoes and jacket, then crawled under the covers with her. She cuddled into him, and soon the pair were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I left you guys on a cute note... Also, I think this is the longest chapter, ever... It's over 5000 words!


	4. A wild Sherlock appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when John thought life was going his way, this had to happen.

Chapter 4 

It was Friday. Of course, it had to happen on a Friday. Almost everything bad happened to John on a Friday. A year had passed since Sherlock had, well, _died_. His brothers had made a game of popping in unannounced, to the constant delight of Amelia. John had long since stopped being miffed with his brothers, and just accepted that his brothers would do as they pleased with respect to their only niece. 

John puttered lazily around the kitchen. Before Amelia, he wouldn’t be dressed at this time of day, despite it being 10 am in the morning. Before Amelia, _before Sherlock_ John liked to lounge around the house, until it was necessary to actually put on real clothes and be productive. 

“John.” John spun around, a plate falling from his hand as he did. His face went pale, and his mind stopped while his heart stuttered. Because, standing there impossibly _alive_ was Sherlock Holmes. 

“Yo-yo-you bastard!” John covered the distance between them, and slugged Sherlock in the face. Sherlock staggered backwards, shock clear on his face. 

“Not good?” Sherlock’s voice was mildly pitiful, but the once familiar, common words started a laugh from John. 

“Yeah, a bit not good. Jesus Sherlock, I, we, thought you were dead!” John was trembling, from rage or shock, he wasn’t quite sure. 

“I had to fake it.” Sherlock replied, his voice calm. 

“Well, I can see that now! Why on earth didn’t someone tell me!” John all but howled at the other man. Sherlock back away from John, and settled himself on a chair. John started to pace, he felt like a caged animal. 

“Only Mycroft knew, I imagine. Not that I told him.” Sherlock snarked back. His head swiveled around taking in the apartment. “You redecorated.” 

“Of course I bloody redecorated! And that doesn’t change the fact that you should have trusted me. Damn it Sherlock!” John was ready to tear his hair out. Or, better yet, punch Sherlock again. 

“John? Is everything alright?” Greg’s voice preceded him, up the stairs. Two sets of shoes pounded on the stairs, and announced the arrival of Greg and Mycroft. 

“Oh, everything is just bloody fine. Sherlock’s not dead anymore, did you know that?” John’s voice changed pitch at the end, and he started to shake. Greg’s gaze flicked to Sherlock, then he surged forward, and wrapped his arms around John. 

“Mycroft, put a kettle on. John, shh, its okay.” Greg gently pulled John into himself, then led him over to the couch. John’s shaking gave way to sobbing. 

“Why is there a broken plate in the kitchen?” Mycroft asked, his voice full of confusion. 

“Ah, so you don’t know everything, then.” Sherlock’s voice was somewhat snide. 

“At least he didn’t fake his death, and leave for months!” John’s voice lacked any venom, muffled as it was by Greg’s shoulder. 

“John. I imagine that Sherlock is dying to tell you, seeing as he hasn’t had a chance to speak to you in over a year.” Mycroft’s words were dry. He joined the other three men in the living room, and sat on John’s other side. 

“John, listen to me. What would you do if someone threatened the people you love? That, the only way to protect them, was to leave their lives all together. To disappear, cease to exist. And, if you did that, then they would be safe. But, if you didn’t leave, if you _did not die_ then they would. That your only reason for living would be gone, simply because you didn’t take that step. So you see, John, I did not want you to think me dead. But if I didn’t jump, then Mrs Hudson would be dead, Lestrade would be dead, _you would be dead_. So, you see, I could handle you thinking me dead, but have you be safe. I could not, would not, live in a world that you did not belong to.” Sherlock’s voice was strong, and slow, as if he wanted to make sure that John understood everything he had to say, 

“What has changed? Why turn up now, when everything has calmed down, when my life is back in order? What is different?” John pushed away from Greg, though as he spoke his voice got higher, and more strained. 

“The threat is gone.” Sherlock’s answer was soft, and simple, so unlike the man himself. 

“How can you know? God, Sherlock, how can you be sure? Things have changed, I am responsible for someone else now!” John’s shock at seeing Sherlock bled away to fear. Fear that Sherlock might be wrong, that Amelia might be in danger. _‘Oh God, does Sherlock even know about Amelia?’_ John’s mind was a mess of emotions. Part of him needed to keep Amelia away from Sherlock, but another part of him wanted him to hold his head up high, and not tuck his daughter away as if she were something to be ashamed of. Because she was anything but. 

“I wouldn’t have come back if I thought you might be in danger. John? What aren’t you telling me.” Sherlock rarely asked these things from his friend, but he didn’t think John would be able to handle a deduction today. 

“Why don’t you just read me, hmm? Like old times Sherlock? Nothing stopped you before.” John pushed away from the couch, grabbed his jacket, and disappeared out the door. Greg nudged Mycroft, who sighed tiredly, then followed the other man. 

“His limp is still gone.” Sherlock commented weakly. 

“Never had a chance to come back.” Greg replied evenly. He was not going to make this easy for Sherlock, the other man didn’t exactly deserve it. 

“What does he mean, things have changed?” Sherlock broke the silence after a few moments. Greg met Sherlock’s eyes, and smirked. 

“That is something that you two will have to work out by yourselves. Though, if you were to surprise John, I think you might get an answer from him faster.” Greg replied idly. He pulled out his phone, and scrolled through some emails calmly. 

“Yes, because that worked so well the first time.” Sherlock’s ever dry voice was laced with amusement. 

“Yes, but this time he won’t have time to punch you. Trust me. We will send you off in a cab. By then, John should have calmed down enough to be, well civil. Hmm. Actually, he won’t really have a choice. So, yes, surprising him will definitely be the best way to find out what he meant.” Greg mused, wicked delight flashing across his face. 

“Why do I have the feeling I might regret this?” Sherlock grumbled, and Greg chuckled. 

“Probably because you will.” Greg replied, with a shark grin. Sherlock took one look at the man, and turned slightly pale. He knew that he shouldn’t be worried, after all, it had only been a year. What could have changed in John’s life that much? 

~~~ 

“John, there you are.” Sherlock appeared at John’s side, just as he paid the street vendor. John gave Sherlock a dirty look, then picked up the two hot drinks, and walked away. 

“What did you get?” Sherlock asked, confused. John should have forgiven him by now. He was back, he was alive. Obviously, things were supposed to be okay now. 

“Chai tea and a hot chocolate.” John’s voice was stiff, and his reply short. The stiffness in his shoulders left no room for questions. 

“I don’t like chai tea, or hot chocolate.” Sherlock could almost smack himself, for the petulant tone in his voice. 

“Which is good, seeing as neither are for you.” John kept moving, not letting Sherlock get a good look at his face. 

“Why are we going this way? There is a school over there.” Sherlock pointed out the obvious, confused. He had decided, that when he came back, he would not deduce John, even if the other man was bothering him. 

“I am aware of that, Sherlock.” John snapped back, and if it was possible, he stiffened more. John stopped walked a ways from the school buses, and turned towards the playground. Small children ran around, playing games. Sherlock stood beside John, confused. After a few minutes of them standing, a little girl made her way over. She skipped over, her boots a sensible black. Her frock was dark purple, and her winter coat a pale cream. Ashy blonde hair was kept neat in two little braids. 

“Daddy!” She cried, and raced forward. John chuckled, and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her when she reached him. 

“Hello, love. Here.” John handed her the hot chocolate, then took held her hand is his free one. Amelia took a quick sip of her drink, than the pair started to walk. 

“Thanks Daddy.” Amelia grinned up at him. Sherlock started to follow the pair, utterly floored. Since when did John have a daughter? 

“So, love, how was school today? Learn anything interesting?” John asked. Amelia shot a quick glance behind them, at Sherlock. John kept his back straight, and tense, and Amelia took his cue. 

“Wonderful. I read one whole chapter of my book today! And we got to play with the blocks today, and color, and we talked about addition in math.” Amelia babbled. 

“Thats wonderful, sweetheart! Maybe Uncle Myrocft will read some more with you.” John beamed at his daughter. Though he didn’t see it, John could almost feel Sherlock stiffen behind them. He knew it was cruel, flashing around the fact that Mycroft and Greg had a part in Amelia’s life, when Sherlock hadn’t even know she existed. But, then, John wasn’t very interested in being fair. Well, he wasn’t even sure if Sherlock would care about Amelia. And, right now, he wasn’t very interested in Sherlock’s opinion on anything. 

“Can I go to the aquarium tomorrow with Uncle Greg and Uncle Mycroft? They keep saying that they will take me, but they never have time.” Amelia huffed, a sad look on her face. 

“Show them that look, and they will be tripping over themselves to take you. But, actually, I was thinking we might go to the cinema, and see a show tomorrow. And, if you are good, Uncle Mycroft has invited us for dinner.” John replied simply. 

“Really? Will Uncle Greg be there? And I promise to be good!” Amelia bounced happily, her drink slushing around in it’s cup. 

“Careful, Amelia, your drink is still hot. And, of course Uncle Greg will be there. Isn’t he always?” John stopped, and fixed Amelia’s jacket, then gave her an affectionate peck on the forehead. Amelia smiled at him, then took another sip of her drink. 

“Can I dress up for the dinner?” Amelia’s voice rang with excitement. 

“As if I could stop you, princess.” John teased her softly, and Amelia squawked with laughter. Behind them, Sherlock walked in silence. He stared at the happy pair, amazed. He knew he shouldn’t deduce John, but he could see, in the way the man carried himself, that Amelia hadn’t been in his life for very long. That she had been abused, but was now her father’s darling. And, somehow, his older brother and detective had worked their way into her life as well. Perhaps ceasing all contact with John had not been the best idea he ever had. 

“Daddy? Who is the man behind us.” The new topic of conversation had Sherlock snapping his head up, keen to hear John’s response. 

“Uncle Mycroft’s little brother. He was a very good friend of mine, but then he went... away very unexpectedly. Just before you came into my life, actually.” John’s reply was hesitant, as if he were unsure of how to explain to her exactly what had happened. 

“Oh. Did he live in the flat too?” Amelia questioned softly. 

“Yes.” John’s answer was soft, and Sherlock instantly regretted the pain he heard in it. 

“Am I sleeping in his room?” Amelia quipped, suddenly concerned. 

“No, you have my old room. I am sure, though, that we will figure something out for Sherlock.” At this, Sherlock paused. John was sleeping in his old room? 

“Okay. It will be like a sleepover!” Amelia’s voice was suddenly bright, and full of enthusiasm. 

“A sleepover?” John’s voice, while somewhat amused, was full of confusion. 

“Yeah, its when one person sleeps over at their best friend’s house!” Amelia bounced beside John. Her answer started a laugh form him. 

“Yes, then I guess it will be like a sleepover, Amelia. Good idea.” John idly tossed his now empty cup into a nearby trash can, and let go of Amelia’s hand so she could run up to the flat. John and Sherlock followed her at a much more sedated pace. 

“Uncle Greg! Daddy’s friend is going to sleepover!” Amelia announced, as soon as she had entered the living room. 

“Is he now? Well, I guess that will be fun.” Greg swung Amelia up into his arms, and gave her a quick squeeze. 

“Oh, and Daddy said that if I am good, we get to go and have dinner with you and Uncle Mycroft tomorrow. And, I get to dress up!” Amelia cheered happily. 

“I look forward to it.” Greg chuckled, and set Amelia down, who promptly raced off to her room. 

“Is she always like that?” Sherlock asked, unsure if he was still welcome. 

“Stick around, and you might find out.” John replied simply. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, and Greg chuckled softly. 

“I just might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am doing the April (And probably June) session of Camp NaNoWriMo... Which means that chapters for this, and Worlds of Pain will go up after my daily word count of 2000 is met... The good news, however, is that I am writing a hobbit fic for it, that I will post once my beta reader has her way with it :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit of a prequel for Worlds of Pain... just some background that I think is cute. I hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
